Victor's Attempts To Get Rid Of Trudy
by BlackCat46
Summary: Victor meets Trudy and he hates her. He tries unsuccessfully over the years to get rid of her, but she won't go. Switching between their views, see the struggles they each face. Some humour, some angst, some romance. Very strong T. One-shot. Some OOC, slightly AU. Don't like this stuff, don't read it. But otherwise, enjoy.


(I OWN ONLY PLOT)

A/N: Hi, everyone. I've been thinking this over for a while and I've decided to write this one shot. Enjoy.

(Victor's POV ~ Pre-Season One)

"Well, there must be one you like." Eric told me, looking exasperated.

"No. They're all awful. Perky, preppy, plain gloomy, useless chef, lazy, rude, boring. I can't stand this one. No. Ugh. Look at this, can't cook, can't clean, won't listen to problems and wants six thousand pounds a week for nothing. I can't stand this. We need one woman who can cook, clean, have endless patience, be nice to brats, be intelligent enough to do the shopping, polite and interesting, happy but not too happy. We're relying on a miracle." I moaned, shuffling through heaps of CVs.

"Victor, you'll have to choose one of these, because they're all our choices." Eric said, sounding tired. He had no excuse to be tired, I'm the one whose housekeeper just retired and abandoned me to look after seven thirteen year olds. There was a small knock at the door. "Come in."

A tiny, youngish woman walked in with a nervous smile. "Hello." She greeted us politely, her voice annoyingly high pitched and squeaky, like a child's. She had a strong accent and a bright smile.

"Can we help you, ma'am?" Eric asked her while I shot him a death glare. I don't like the look of this one.

"Um, yes, I saw that you were advertising for a new housekeeper?" She said her sentence like a question, which I hate about people.

I snapped "Can you please confirm that you were telling us that you'd seen that?"

"Victor, be nice!" Eric hissed, then looked apologetically at the annoying woman. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Oh, no need, lovie. Yes, sir, I was. I don't mean to annoy you." She looked directly at me as she spoke. At least she was polite, even if she was annoying and her voice was gratingly squeaky. Then her gaze turned to Eric, who shifted in his seat. Ugh, great. He likes her. Unbelievable. I buried my head in my hands as she got started again. "I was just wondering if you'd filled the position yet."

"No, actually, we haven't." Eric smiled at her and gestured for her to sit down. I watched her smile and graciously accept his offer, sitting down delicately. She wore a long black skirt and a pale white shirt. "Did you bring a CV, ma'am?"

"Yes, it's right here." She told him, giving him a bright smile and her CV. I glanced at it. Her name was Gertrude Rehman, she was thirty three, was born and raised in Accrington, worked in a bakery from the age of sixteen until she was twenty, a laundrette until she was twenty four, as a housekeeper until she was thirty, a chef in a shop for two more years and was a housekeeper in another house until a week ago. She'd been a nanny in both households, seemingly very good with children of all ages, polite and calm, tolerant of almost anything and she'd been given fantastic references from everyone. She seemed bright enough, A stars in her English and Maths GCSEs, she was working on a psychology degree and had been for two years and she wasn't married or in a relationship, which was stated in her additional notes, along with the fact that her hobbies were reading, knitting, sewing and baking.

Eric looked impressed while she looked incredibly shy. Eventually, he said "Well, Ms Rehman, you seem like the answer to our prayers."

"Your prayers." I muttered, then added "I'm not the one who wants a happy little monster to look after those demonic kids."

She just laughed. "I'm sure they're not that bad. After all, who would misbehave when there's someone so scary hovering over their shoulders all the time?"

Maybe she might be some use. If I can scare the bright lights out of her, that'll be good. Eric said "Take no notice of him, he'll warm up to you. You're definitely what we're looking for. Victor, what do you think?"

I sighed, knowing I'd regret it. "Okay, we'll have her. She can't be as bad as the rest of them."

But, holy Anubis, was I wrong.

* * *

It was pandemonium when I got my new housekeeper back. All the kids had cans of silly string, confetti, paper streamers, loud music and were hyperactively screaming. I took the plug out of their infernal musical device and shouted "Stop your nonsense at once and get into the living room!"

They ran to the living room, where I led the innocent new housekeeper to meet her doom... Students. "Victor, what's up? Why are you so uptight?" Patricia Williamson asked.

I pointed to the untrained, innocent little meal... Housekeeper that these monsters... Kids would destroy in seconds. "This is your new housemother, Gertrude Rehman. Please be polite and respectful of her at all times. If you possibly can." I left them with her.

*Trudy's POV*

I grinned at the kids. "Hi."

They burst out laughing. Had I done something amusing? One of them, a brunette boy, reached out and said "Hello, Ms Rehman. My name is Fabian Rutter. Welcome to Anubis house."

I smiled at this young boy and took his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr Rutter. Thank you for that warm welcome."

He looked surprised, like he wasn't used to politeness. "Any time. I hope that you feel comfortable here. Would you like me to help you with your luggage?"

I smiled. "That's very nice of you to offer, Mr Rutter. If it's not too much trouble to you to take the time. You do have a life to live."

He shrugged, then said "I don't mind. Come on, I'll show you to your room." He grabbed three of my six suitcases and began to carry them upstairs. I followed, the other three in my hands. He led me through a door past Victor's office, then into a side corridor leading to a brown door. There was a small corridor in the wall that led to another door, which he opened and let me into. "Here it is. Victor had it repainted three days ago and the carpet was taken up. If you want it redecorated, let him know and he'll get decorators in for you."

I smiled. "Thank you, Mr Rutter."

"Just call me Fabian, Ms Rehman. It feels weird to be called Mr Rutter by anyone other than Victor."

"Only if you'll call me Trudy. I'm not one for formalities, either."

I was told that supper was to be ready for six, so I went to the kitchen, where I prepared a three course meal that had gone down a treat at the last household. I made a starter of prawn and smoked salmon salad, a main of roast beef and potatoes, a dessert of home made chocolate cake, topped with my grandmother's own recipe fudge, cut into stars. When it was ready to be served, the students sat at the table I'd set out. The red haired girl who had been rude to Victor earlier sharply asked "What kind of sludge will _you_ be serving us tonight?"

I smiled and brought out seven plates, balanced all the way up my arms, then lay them out in front of each student, then said "This is your starter."

Everyone looked at me in shock. A blonde girl asked "Ms Rehman?"

"Oh, sweetie, just call me Trudy. What's the matter?"

"Trudy, I don't eat fish." She told me, turning pink.

I smiled. "Okay, how do you feel about a bowl of tomato soup instead? Very good for the skin." I offered.

"I like the sound of that, thank you."

"Not a problem, sweetie." I heated up some Heinz tomato soup and let it cool for a minute while I got her a spoon and a bread roll that felt so soft, it could have been freshly made that morning. I gave it to her with a bit of parsley on the top of the soup. "Here you go."

The main went down quite well with all of them. I'd hoped it would, because not many children that age will eat food like that. But it was dessert that won them all over. A boy with an afro yelled "Oh, sweet!

Lucky old me, that was a success. A dark blonde boy looked at me with a smile. "I hope this is as good as the last two courses."

They were all satisfied by the end of their meal. I took Victor his meal as the kids had their dessert. He snapped "Put it on the desk and go watch those children, Ms Rehman."

"You can call me Trudy, sweetie." I told him, leaving the food with him. I couldn't wait to clean that room, it smelled disgusting.

Downstairs, the kids were going to put the telly on when I cleared my throat. The red haired girl who had snapped at me asked "Now what?"

I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks. I said "I was just thinking that maybe we could play a little ice breaker game. Is that a good idea or not?"

The redhead snapped "Not. Go do something to occupy yourself."

I was used to rudeness, but this was horrible. "What's your name, sweetie?" I asked her.

"I don't want to bother with your stupid games." She told me, giving me a disgusted look.

"Come on, Trixie, don't be a spoilsport!" The dark blonde boy laughed at her. He smiled at me. "Jerome Clarke at your service. That little misery there is Patricia Williamson."

"Okay, thank you, Jerome, sweetie." I smiled at him and offered my hand. He gently took hold of it and kissed it. I giggled, not sure if he was joking or being polite. "It's very nice to meet you."

Patricia just glared at me. When I turned to her, she said "Try to touch me, I'll dump this hot chocolate on your head."

I nodded, then said "It's nice to meet you, Patricia."

In turn, I learned that the petite girls who had been reading quietly on the sofa, one with a textbook and one with a fashion magazine, were Mara Jaffray and Joy Mercer respectively. The blonde who didn't eat fish was Amber Millington, a name which had stirred some recognition to me. Her father was the head of a major computer brand. A blond boy in blue was her boyfriend Mick Campbell. The boy with the afro who had exclaimed so happily at the cake was called Alfred Lewis, but he insisted on being called Alfie. Fabian was kind enough to teach me who roomed with who, where their rooms were and how to deal with their laundry. At ten, there was a loud voice. "It is ten o'clock! You all know what that means! You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin... Drop!"

Everyone scattered and I walked to Victor. "Excuse me?"

He glared at me. "Don't you understand what the time is?"

"It's ten o'clock, you just said that. I was wondering why everyone just ran off." I told him, confused.

"That is curfew, you stupid woman. And for you, too. Get upstairs!" He snapped at me.

I squeaked and ran. I hated being shouted at. But my first day had gone quite well, in my opinion. Teenagers were hard work, but I like these ones.

* * *

*Victor's POV, set in House Of Kidnap/House Of Catnap*

I can't take seeing Trudy any more. The stupid woman has caused more trouble than she's worth and she's only been here for a quarter of a term. "Victor!" Her grating voice pierced my eardrums as her feet pattered up the steps to my office.

Speak of the witch and she shall appear. "Why are you in here, you stupid woman?"

"The students want to talk to you." She told me, her cheeks flushing.

I walked over and gave her a sharp slap. "I'll be up in a few minutes. If I catch you in here ever again, there will be dire consequences."

Her eyes filled with tears, but she nodded. "Okay."

I walked downstairs to clear the cellar after she'd vanished into the living room. I came back up to discuss whatever she was burbling about this time and heard Amber Millington say "-And the dead cat!"

Nina Martin earnestly said "You'll see that we're telling the truth."

I walked in and said "You lot wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and hit you in the eye." I sat down, then continued, bored already, speaking directly to Trudy. "Now, Trudy, what is this all about? What'd you want to see me for?"

"It's not so much me as the students. They were worried about this cat that Amber found."

"A cat?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes... Well, they all seem to think that... Well... That you've killed it." Her voice sounded anxious. I liked to see her worried, knowing that she'd cry if she was upset.

"Killed it?" I asked, feigning hurt. I had stuffed a cat, but I doubt it was the same one. "You think I've killed a cat, Trudy?" I asked, looking directly into her eyes. I'd never actually noticed what an intense shade of brown they were.

"No, no, I don't! It's just that... They all do." She trailed off, knowing that I didn't believe her.

"Why on earth would I kill a cat?" I asked of her and the students, though I knew. I'd kill it because cats are vermin.

"Ask him about the scratches on his arm, Trudy!" Amber shouted, loudly, though she was mere inches from her.

"Clearly visible cat scratches!" Nina shouted out.

"Quiet!" I shouted over them.

"Well... How did you... Get those scratches, Victor?" Trudy asked nervously.

"There was a cat. I had put it in the cellar for safekeeping as it was my intention to call the animal sanctuary. But in the mean time it escaped and I have no idea where it is now." I told them all, buttoning my sleeve over the scratches. Getting that thing in that cupboard had been awful.

"Liar! He killed it!" Amber yelled at me.

I laughed and said "Children! They have such vivid imaginations."

She tried to save herself by saying "Well, perhaps we could put all of this behind us by popping down to the cellar and taking a peek?"

Urgh, that infernal question ending! Why does she do that? Is it too hard for her to end her sentences _as sentences_? I shot up, furious at her now for interrupting my busy schedule. "I am... Shocked, Trudy. I am shocked and hurt by your obvious lack of trust."

"Well... If it puts the students' minds at rest, then?" Trudy asked, looking miserable and ashamed.

"You want to see down in the cellar? Hmm? Very well, then! I will show you what's down in the cellar! Follow me! Come on, all of you!" I led them down to the cellar.

Three seconds later, the cat ran past, brushing Trudy's ankles. "Oh!" She gasped, almost tripping over it.

"Ah, the cat, I presume. It looks very much alive to me." I told the children, thrilled to finally be getting rid of the stupid housekeeper.

"Victor, I am so sorry." Trudy told me, looking upset and very sorry. I should hope so, too, the stupid thing. She turned to the brats. "How could you set me up like that?"

"We didn't set you up, Trudy, honest!" Patricia exclaimed, though she wasn't believing her.

"I saw it, it was dead!" Amber told her, looking scared.

"There was lots of stuff down here! Really, really creepy stuff!" Nina told Trudy, looking horrified that Trudy would accuse them of setting her up.

"We couldn't make up things that creepy or stuffed!" Amber yelled.

I said "Silence. Trudy. It has been very nice working with you over the years, but after this fiasco, I am afraid that I can no longer continue to do so."

"What?" She asked. Gods above, this woman was dense!

"You're fired." I told her, simply. I smiled at the look of horror and sadness on her face. I enjoyed thinking of what she'd be doing while she had no job.

The next morning, the brats said their goodbyes and I saw her taxi. I went inside to see her breaking away from a child, clearly distressed. "Your taxi's here." I informed the stupid woman.

Amber looked at me, miserable as sin. "How can you do this? Trudy hasn't done anything wrong." She tried to plead for her.

Trudy gave me a pleading look, tearing up. That would have worked if she was pretty and had some degree of decency to her. I held up my hand to silence Amber and waved Trudy out. "Goodbye, Trudy."

She started crying as she left.

*Trudy's Point Of View*

I placed my suitcase in the boot of the car, then climbed in the back seat, sniffling into a tissue. I'd never been fired before. My parents would be so ashamed of me. I looked up from my tissue and softly asked "Sir, could you take me to the job centre?"

"I was told to take you to your home and your parents." The driver told me, looking at me in his rearview mirror.

"I know, I understand. But the job centre's closer and I can't turn up at home and tell my parents what happened."

I recalled lying in bed at Anubis house last night and another wave of tears and nausea flushed over me. I didn't want to leave. I loved those kids. Even Victor had grown on me. I wanted to be there until I retired. The driver still took me home and walked me to the doorway that would lead to incredible humiliation and a lecture on how I've disgraced the family. He even carried my suitcase. I handed him my savings. He stared at the seventeen thousand pounds I'd had since I was tiny. "Whoa. I can't accept this."

"You can. I have no need for it now." I told him, which was true. Now that I'd failed at independency, I just knew my mum and dad would set me up for marriage instead, since I was too much of an embarrassment to be employed by anyone else.

Just as I felt another wave of sadness, my father opened the door. The taxi man handed over my money, suitcase and said "I was told to return this woman and her possessions to your home. She tried to give me this."

My father looked at me and his eyes narrowed. He was clever and he knew what he was doing. He knew I had been fired and he was already about to give me the lecture on shaming everyone in our family. "Thank you, sir." He brought my suitcase in, then dragged me inside. My mother called "Who is it, sweetie?"

"Our daughter. And she looks a complete disgrace. Out with it, girl, what did you do?" I recounted the last twenty four hours and sobbed even harder. I was confused as to what I'd done. My father said "You know that you were only doing right by the children."

"I do. I think I did. I'm sorry. It was my fault." I was so used to taking the blame for everything. I always had been. My older brother used to blame me for everything that went wrong and I took it because I deserved it.

My father sighed. "You're not the one in the wrong. I'll call the man in the morning and ask exactly why he sacked you."

He did, too. My mother sat by and held my hand. I hated that she felt that she had to hold my hand while I waited for the hammer to strike. I hoped that this time, I'd get a sledgehammer and that it'd be quick and painless. I hated that I'd either get hit so hard that I'd be hospitalised again or that I'd be slapped and given up to my childhood bully, who hated me right from the start, then forced to marry him. I'd prefer death. My mother lifted my face and looked me in the eyes, then said "It'll be okay. Don't go about praying for death. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Of course she wouldn't. This is only the woman who sat and read while my father threw me into the walls and told me that I'd never amount to anything. And the woman who blamed me for things that my brother had so obviously done. I had tried to be the good child, but I'd failed hopelessly. And now, while my brother was a lawyer, I was... What? I was unemployed, as useless as wet wood on a winter's night, boring and a burden on the world. Why shouldn't I pray for death? God, I'd sit in a pile of wood, covered in petrol while someone lit a bonfire underneath me if it meant getting out of the horrors that were facing me. I could be beaten up and hospitalised, which was my second best option. I could be murdered quickly and painlessly, which would be a relief. But then, holy terrors of Satan, I could be forced to marry the monster who had terrified the joy out of my childhood and spend the rest of my life in a dark house, beaten and scarred, raising babies for someone who would abuse me within an inch of my life. My father came in, looking shaken. "You can leave us." He pointed at my mum, who left. You see? She would let something bad happen to me.

"What's happened?" I asked timidly, knowing that the breaths I took in the next ten minutes could be my last independent breaths.

"He said that you had accused him of lying, that you had been completely distrustful of him and that you had listened to a lot of imaginitive children who hated him beyond understanding, who used you as a weapon because you're a total pushover." He told me.

I nodded sadly. "You always used to tell me I'd never amount to anything. I should have listened to you. I clearly can't do anything right."

My father did something shocking, then. He sat next to me and hugged me. "You did do what was right. You've grown to be three times the woman I thought you'd be. You're clearly much more loving than I thought, if you were willing to risk your job and safety for those children. You've become the woman I've always hoped my daughter would be."

"I haven't become anything, that's just it. You always said that I was useless and I just proved you right. I'm sorry for being such a waste of time and space."

He held me tightly and said "You're not a waste of time or space. You're a wonderful woman and you deserve to be happy."

I didn't believe him. Why would I? I had nothing left. "What do I do, then? Should I get myself ready to live with that awful Dirk Vicston?" I asked, shaking at the thought.

"Maybe. We'll see. If you can get yourself a nice man in twenty four hours, then no."

"I'll go pick out maternity clothes, then. And maybe a nice private hospital for when I've been beaten until I've been knocked out." I sighed, dragging myself up to the room where I'd spent so many nights in agony.

Needless to say, Victor called the next day, asking for me to return. I jumped at the chance. _Anything_ to avoid marriage to that horrible man! I could have kissed Victor, though!

* * *

(Victor's Point Of View, Season Two. ~ Getting an assistant curator.)

Another term with Trudy and those monsters. I hated her even more for being here again. And I wanted revenge on Eric and Rory Campbell, who really did deserve to burn for getting that awful woman dragged back. That was when the answer to my prayers came along. Gustav Ziestack agreed to let us host the Treasures Of Egypt exhibition and Jasper needed an assistant. Well, when opportunity knocks! "So, you won't want to be alone in running this exhibition." I smiled at the poor man who was hopefully going to take on Trudy. I was in luck, he was watching her like a hawk. I felt success flood through me.

"No, I don't. It'd be nice, actually, if there was a spare staff member." Jasper smiled at me, but his eyes were on Trudy.

"What if I told you that there was a smallish woman who wouldn't take up too much room and is very willing to do anything at all that we didn't really need right now?" I offered.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Jasper asked, looking interested.

"Yes, who would that be?" Eric asked, looking confused.

I murmured to Eric, "Get an advert out, Anubis house may need a new housekeeper." Then I looked to Jasper. "Her." I pointed to the stupid woman in the purple shirt.

Jasper looked very interested. "Hmm. She's small, she's pretty, she's quite nice, too. I'll take... What's her name?"

"Trudy Rehman. I warn you, she's the stupidest woman you'll ever have the displeasure of knowing."

He just laughed. "Ah, she'll be good fun."

His funeral.

*Trudy's Point Of View, as Vera arrives.*

"Ding dong! Anyone home?" A female voice called. I dropped my dish back in the sink and rushed to the foyer.

"Oh! Hello!" I gasped, seeing the blonde woman in a yellow cardigan with a strangely quiet dog. "Uh, who are you?"

"Evening. I'm Vera Devenish, the new housemother. I'm looking for Victor Rodenmaar." She told me, coolly. Is it wrong that I hated her already?

"Uh, I'm Trudy. The old one." That was when Victor came striding down the stairs. "And this is Victor. Victor, this is Vera Devenish."

"Evening. Sorry I'm late, I had trouble with the train." She reached out to shake his hand and her dog fell with a thud, unmoving. I felt a familiar sense of disgust as the realisation of it being stuffed, a taxidermy dog, hit me.

"It's stuffed." Victor said. I almost threw up.

"Do you find that very strange? I know many people do." She looked almost scared. Rightly so, Victor's terrifying.

"Thank you, Trudy."

I knew when I was unwanted. "Oh. Right. I'll just-" I left for the library.

When I got there, my new coworker looked at me. "Hey. How are you?"

I looked about, then realised that he actually meant me. "Oh, hello. I'm fine, thank you. And how are you?"

"I'm fine. Now, since it's late, I thought we could shift a few bookshelves. I've drawn us up a plan of where it can all go and we just have to shift the bookshelves."

I nodded obediently. "Okay, that sounds simple enough." I'd manage anything simple.

He looked at me. "Are you sure you're alright? You sound like you're going to cry."

How could he tell if I was going to cry? (I was, but how could this stranger know that?) "I'm-" I couldn't finish. That was it, that broke me. How could I carry this lie on? I wasn't okay, I would never be okay, why not just admit it? I collapsed in a heap on the floor.

I felt warm arms wrap around me and the someone holding me lifted me off the floor, then there was a shoulder in front of me and the someone was holding me. "Just let it all out." It was Jasper. He was so kind and gentle, holding me and rocking me, murmuring kindly to me, telling me to just cry. What felt like a century of tears later, I finally stopped my sobbing and lifted my face away from his shoulder and used a clean tissue to dry it. "Feel any better?" He asked, his voice soft and sweet, looking at me with concern, taking the tissue and using it to mop my face.

"Mm, yes, thank you." I got out, trying to catch my breath. "That was so kind of you."

"All part of the service, Miss Trudy. Come on, sit down. I've got a kettle here, hot water and teabags. Do you take sugar?" He offered, sitting me in the soft chair.

"No, nor milk." I told him, blushing. I was grateful for being so splotchy when I blushed.

He made me a steaming cup of tea, then sat next to me and held me while I drank. "Listen, if there's ever an issue that you need to discuss, I'm here for you. Anything you tell me is totally confidential."

He was so kind!

(Victor's Point Of View, Season Three. ~ Getting Robert to take on Trudy.)

I was just so close to tearing in half! I don't know how much more I can take! Robert liked Trudy, poor man. He thought she was _pretty_ and _clever_ and _useful_. She's nothing of the sort! Even Jasper wouldn't take her! Nobody wanted that useless witch. She wasn't the prettiest flower in the garden, nor the brightest bulb in the box or even the shiniest toy in the shop. She wasn't exactly useful and she was incredibly sensitive. You say one wrong thing and the useless brat would run off crying. I went to Robert to persuade him to try to get Trudy to become a sinner. She was the very child of the Devil anyway, it couldn't be that hard. "If you're here to ask me to persuade that stupid girl to sin and become a sinner, no. She's far too good-looking to become a sinner just yet. And Ammit will go for the most delicious-looking meal on the menu. I'm not sacrificing her yet."

"We don't need an idiot on our side, though. She's not exactly intelligent and she's useless."

"But you don't see the potential in her. She's got so much potential. She could very well be our ticket to keeping Ammit in the human realm."

"Please, just do whatever you can to destroy that woman! I've had her about for the past four years! She's the worst thing I've ever had! Just please, get rid of her for me!" I begged, hating Trudy beyond measure.

That evening, I was desperate to get rid of her. I wanted her out. I hated her so much, I would have done anything, even torn her apart, to get rid of her.

*Trudy's Point Of View*

I could feel that Victor's hatred of me was even stronger now and I hated it. I wasn't in love with him. Or Robert. My heart belonged somewhere else entirely. But I couldn't leave, those kiddies needed me. Oh, these were my last times with them and I never saw them. My little babies... That was when Victor walked in. "Ah, you're here."

"Where I usually am, yes." I told him, regretting the words as I spoke them.

He pinned me against the table, then held a knife to my throat. "I'm going to give you a warning. I want you to leave within a week or you'll be fed to Ammit the Devourer."

I panicked and tried to move. He moved the knife from my throat and slashed my arm, then slammed his lips onto mine. I fought weakly, my arm bleeding rapidly. I knew of only one man in my whole life who would have protected me.

* * *

Within a week, things were normal again. I had a blank period in my mind, but I just assumed I'd had a dreamless nap and left it. It was like Victor hadn't ever threatened me. He had no recollection of it. And I wanted to leave as soon as my beloved students had left high school. I wanted to go and find the only person in the world I was sure would love me unconditionally. Watching those children celebrate leaving high school brought tears of pride to my eyes. Those gorgeous kids, finally old enough to move on. The tears turned to pain as I locked myself in my room to pack. I would have Dexter, Erin and Cassie, if I stayed. I wanted to move on. But then there was a call. "Hey, Trudy, you're wanted!"

We all stood in the hall and Victor stood in the hall with a box and Corbiere. Eric Sweet stood by me, his arm around my waist. I realised what was going on as Victor dropped his pin. My eyes filled as my hands folded under my chin. The kids burst into applause and cheering while Mr Sweet swallowed and I held back my tears. Victor retrieved his pin and growled "Miscreants."

Mr Sweet and I walked him to his taxi. He said "I'll never forgive you for the torture you put me through, Eric. But since this is goodbye..." He gave him a very not-Victor-ish hug, then turned to me. "I still hate you."

I nodded once. "As expected." I gave him a weak smile. "You don't have to leave, you know."

"Well, my attempts to get rid of you failed. So this is my only option." He told me, giving me a cold look.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to leave your home."

He handed me a set of papers. "Your home. Anubis house is yours. I hate you, but since I don't have to keep you any more, you might as well have it. You're his headache now."

Eric Sweet just laughed. "Be nice to her, Victor, she might well be the thing you need most in your last days."

"I doubt I'll ever need that squeaking little mouse woman again." Victor gave me a critical look, filled with hatred.

"Well, Victor, your memory alone will be enough to make me smile in my darkest moments. Thank you for being such a big part of my life." I told him, tearing up again at the thought of him not being there. He may have hated me more than anything else, but he was like a guardian to me. He never let me be in any danger. He must have had some soft spot for me.

"Don't you get all soft on me, now." He snarled, but he gave me a hug anyway. "It wasn't all bad knowing you. You're a squeaky little nuisance and I'd have liked nothing more than to fill you with arsenic. But you've been a great help and I thank you for it."

He got in the taxi and let it drive off. Mr Sweet hugged me. "It's okay. He likes you really. And, if it makes you feel any better, so does everyone in this school. Now, come on. There's a party going on and you deserve some fun."

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

"Mum, Dad, come on!" A tiny boy, barely older than six rushed up to the old house.

Inside, there was all manner of treats and the old Anubis residents with their kids. In the kitchen, laughing at something a former student had said, was Trudy. She'd decided not to leave the house after all. "We're here!" Fabian shouted, his wife, Nina laughing at him.

Trudy called "Well come through, then! Some of us have hot baking trays and an Alfie!"

They joined their friends in the living room. Alfie joined them, letting Trudy carry on baking. She looked at her hand and smiled, seeing the golden band around her finger. At that moment, her husband walked in with their newborn baby. He held the baby out to her and said "Little fusspot wanted Mummy."

She took her baby, supporting the infant's head and kissing its cheeks. "Hi, baby. Thanks, honey." He reached out for a biscuit and she half-shouted "No" a moment too late. He'd burned his hand and was loudly cursing.

Fabian yelled "Hey, kids about!"

Trudy gently passed him an ice block. "Put your hand on that. Seriously, why do you not just look at the counter before the oven?"

He just smiled and said "I didn't look at that. I was looking at you."

"What for? Oh, don't tell me, I have flour on my face." She groaned, then smiled.

"No. I was looking at you because when I see you, I marvel at your beauty and how lucky I am to have a wife like you. I have the sweetest, most beautiful, caring, lovable wife ever. You've made me the luckiest man in the world and I wouldn't trade you for anything."

She felt the acceptance she'd felt ever since her first date with him wash over her again and she felt comfortable. It was a fantastic feeling and she wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
